youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yung Lev
Lev Bassano (born in 2000 18), better known online as Yung Lev, is Ukrainian vlogger. He became popular after launching Minecraft rap battles in 2013, but lost it after turning to Outlast same year. In 2016 he started to parody typical cloud rappers and brought back the popularity. Running gag of his videos is "maiming" of his nickname, subscribers choosing the random ending for the word Yung (for example "Yung Eye socket"). Since Yung Lev became popular many other YouTubers tryed to do video with the same format, most popular of them was EeOneGuy. History 2013: The Beginning and the Popularity Lev started his YouTube in 2013 as Bassano System with the purpose of making tutorials and later sketches, many of his first videos are currently unavailable, but once he said, that his very first video was about how to install Minecraft. Next month he reached 100 subscribers and started to do the Minecraft let's plays. Under that videos he got his first dislikes, this made him upset and he leaved YouTube for a month, but he couldn't stand it for a long time, that's how he learned, that haters aren't that important. He decided to make the Minecraft Rap Battle (he loved to do music before entering YouTube), after releasing "Rap battle in minecraft: Pig vs Sheep" in July 2 he went to summer camp, after returning 3 weeks later, much to his surprise the video got 200 000 views. It was his first grow in popularity, he was rejoiced in people, who liked the format and continued to make the similar Minecraft Rap Battles, one of them was the most popular on the channel until 2018. 2014—2015: The Fall Monthes went, Bassano was continuing doing rap, losing his interest to Minecraft because of growing up. In the end he simply made a video, in which he said, that rap isn't serious and continuing to do it makes no sense. In 2014 he turned to let's plays, mostly Outlast, and many fans of then liked the videos, but later he found CS, starting to make highlights montages, the game wasn't popular and fans stopped to watch him, waiting for the new Rap Battle. He started to think, that he's doing something wrong and abandoned YouTube again, now for 9 months. After that he understood, that he likes to make CS, and he'll do it. In 2015 he finally did Minecraft Rap Battle to increase the popularity, but it didn't help, other videos still weren't popular. He continued to do CS montages, no one watched it and advised him to give up, while he felt injustice. He tryed to do the sarcastic CS Rap Battle, but it failed to become popular. After years of battling he gave up, then he broke up with his girlfriend and due to all of the problems, his depression started, he didn't wanted to do hype content, as lifehacks, so he tryed to do another Minecraft Rap Battle only for being of the channel, but it wasn't popular too, this effort the depression. After all these troubles he found the dark music genre, called cloud rap. 2016—2017: The Second Rise Rappers sung about rich, popularity and drugs, Lev was confused with the meaning of this lyrics and in 2016 decided to make a parody music video, called "Chicks, Clubs, Money" with a hope of gaining the audience back. From beginning the video wasn't popular and Lev was thinking of creating new channel and when he finally decided to do it, he unexpectedly got the new idea for a comedy video, the tutorial, called "HOW TO MAKE CLOUD RAP IN 10 MINUTES". After that he changed the nickname to "Yung Lev" and don't thinking about problems with audience, he released the new video and quickly became popular, don't expecting that. In 2017 he continued with the new format, releasing some other songs and music videos, after that he started to do vlogs. Then, some famous vloggers started to plagiarise him and he did some sarcastic videos about them. Currently the most popular format on his channel is "Your Tracks", where he is reacting to his subscribers' tracks. On October of 2017 he found "CD Baby" label and released his first album, called "Rich Life", containing 7 tracks of him. 2017—2018: The Third Rise After the release of the album he released the "Sniffing" track, that increased his popularity. After that he turned to mostly vlogging, after the video about his trip to Egypt he made the "Week of talk videos" on his second channel (currently that videos are deleted), where he was talking on various topics. In that videos he announced the new album with both comedy and serious tracks. At that time he mostly focused on various vlogs and "Your Tracks", he also did a sarcastic tutorial about his older "Success" track, that didn't appear on the album. He tryed to start "Your Lyrics" format, but it doesen't had a feedback he wanted. In 2018 he started some new formats on his channel. After the trip to Amsterdame he and his adminitrator decided not to release the new album and making more songs instead, he also released "Can You See Me Now" song, that became his first and only song written in English. Mostly he released talk and reaction videos, also he did some new sarcastic tutorials. 2018—present: Improving the Quality In his "Your Tracks 19" he improved his montage quality and since then made videos with his friends, mostly with lexinexor. After his trip in Thailand he released some reactions on a weird trending content, as SlivkiShow's lifehacks and Elsagate. He also made New Year video, where he said that 2018 was the most productive year in his career, because he made 57 videos. Controversies Sarcastic Videos About Plagiarism In 2017 EeOneGuy, at the time most popular Russian-speaking YouTuber, released the video, called "Dubstep in 1 Minute", that was obvivous ripoff of Lev's format. Bassano didn't care about, but his subscribers sent him a lot of messages about in VK, so he decided to make fun of it and released the video, called "EeOneGuy Stole My Video", where he sarcasticly reacted to that video and after it said, that Ivan proclaimed the war and of his viewers should now spam him with "Yung Lev awaits for apologies" comments. Even though he several times stated, that it was sarcasm many of his subscribers actually came to EeOneGuy videos and spammed him with that comments, this caused hate from EeOneGuy's community, also Ivan himself noticed Lev and proposed him to make a song together. Later Yung Lev made a video about it, where he read the comments of EeOneGuy fans and explained them that they misunderstood him. Later similar thing happened with music YouTuber Paner, who plagiarised "Your Tracks" format. Yung Lev did a similar video about him and told fans to spam his videos with "Yung Lev is better" comments and after they took him seriously again he told them to stop. Now in the videos about plagiarism he is telling viewers not to hate the ones he shows in it. Not so long after both situations Ivan left social networks, so Lev couldn't contact him, and left YouTube, although commets from fake accounts of him still can be seen on Lev's videos. List of official songs As lead artist As featured artist List of official albums As lead artist As featured artist This page was created on April 3, 2018 by Michail2003. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians